


First

by Tokyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo/pseuds/Tokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are childhood friends, and they experience many first times together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this initially for another fandom, but decided to rewrite this into a Levi/Eren fic!  
> Also this probably has a lot of grammatical errors but um it's beta-ed, tell me if there are any errors though /o\

_Eren was five years old when he first met Levi._

He was building the most beautiful and magnificent sandcastle of all time, when a foot clumsily stomped onto his work. “What do you think you’re doing?” The fat bully sneered menacingly, and squashed his foot down even further to prove his point. “Someone like you would never be able to build anything decent.” 

Eren was anything but sad, in fact, he saw red as he mindlessly charged into the stomach of the big bully. No matter how he punched, however, the bully didn’t seem to feel any pain. “Someone as wimpy as you would never be able to defeat me!” However, the bully’s cackling was cut short when another boy catapulted and clung onto the bully’s back. The other, although small, made full use of his position and covered the bully’s eyes, while Eren made good of this opportunity and kicked his leg, causing the bully to lose his balance and fall face-flat on the ground.

The shorter boy gave Eren a signal and hopped off his back expertly, before taking Eren’s hand and ran with the wind.

“My name is Levi,” the other stated matter-of-factly as he proceeded to wash gritty sand off Eren’s knee. “I-I’m Eren.” He wasn’t sure why he was stammering, but his heart warmed at having someone stand up for him, no matter how minor the incident. “Next time you want to attack someone, use your brains instead of blindly charging around.” Levi added as an afterthought. “Anyway, you should use the sandbox here instead- nobody will come and bother you.”

Eren glanced at the lonesome sandbox, and couldn’t help asking, “Do you want to build a sandcastle with me?”

His heart lit when Levi nodded, just like the afternoon sun that day.

 

 

_Eren was ten years old when he went to an amusement park with Levi for the first time._

He remembered grinning from ear to ear when he’d purchased two headbands for them – a Mickey eared one for himself and a Minnie eared one for Levi. 

“Idiot. No. You’re wearing the Minnie headband.” Levi glared, and if looks could kill, Eren swore he would have died right there and then. But he persisted, and held the Mickey headband high above his head such that Levi had to accept the Minnie one disgruntledly.

“You are so dead, Eren Jaeger.”

It was worth it, seeing Levi sitting on a rollercoaster, yelling at the top of his lungs when the cart rushed down the tracks in his adorable Minnie ears. Eren loved the thrill of the ride; he loved how he could feel the rush of the wind when the cart sped up.

What he loved most, though, was that picture he insisted on buying after the ride. It was taken during the scariest drop of the roller-coaster, and Levi’s terrified face was priceless. 

It has sat on his mantelpiece ever since.

 

 

_Eren was thirteen years old when he played truth or dare with Levi for the first time._

Levi chose dare for every round and Eren laughed, and he felt a sweet sensation within him when he knew that his truths were all meant for him, Levi’s best friend, and nobody else would get to hear his secrets.

But then Levi gets dared to kiss a girl, and Eren barely manages to remember her name – Petra, before their lips touch and Eren’s smile becomes kind of forced, and Levi asks if he’s constipated.

 

 

_Eren was fifteen years old when he watched a horror movie with Levi for the first time._

Levi was reluctant to watch The Grudge together, something Eren had recklessly rented from the DVD shop. He was starting to protest against this stupid idea when Eren sighed and said casually, “Obviously, I can protect you from a mere ghost, you don’t have to worry too much.”

  
That earned a frown from the shorter boy but he settled down to watch the show anyway. Minutes later, Eren was seen half yelling at the television screen and half cowering behind Levi. 

“So much for protecting me,” Levi sighed softly and allowed Eren to lean against him, ruffling his hair whenever the latter tensed during a jump scare.

Eren looked at Levi with wide eyes. “I mean, why can’t I sleep with you? I could protect you from that scary girl we saw earlier on. Remember, she was hiding under the blankets! Holy shit what if she was hiding under my— I mean, your blanket! You need someone powerful to be able to protect you, a small being!” Eren babbled and waved his arms everywhere.

Eventually, Levi relented and rolled over to one side of the bed, earning a loud “Yes!” from Eren.

 

 

_Eren was eighteen years old when he finds himself going out with another girl, without Levi, for the first time._

It was a little awkward at first, because he had been used to Levi’s presence most of the time. Things gradually warmed up between them, however, and Eren smiled a little as he took her hand and walked down the streets together.

He recalled himself asking his parents how a kiss from your true love would feel like, and they just patted his head and said, “It’ll feel something like fireworks, and the whole world will stop moving for a while.” Eren had been too young to understand what that meant, but even now as he felt comfortable with her, he didn’t felt that same warm feeling he got with a certain someone.

And when they kissed, Eren was disappointed that there were no fireworks, and the world continued moving as usual.

 

  
_Eren was twenty years old when he finds himself sobbing on Levi’s shoulder for the first time._  

His mother had passed away, and Eren had dashed through the white hospital walls, urging his legs to move faster; ignoring his pumping heart screaming for oxygen.

He collapsed beside her bed, watching as her mother sleeps on peacefully, forever.

Unknowingly, Eren’s hand covers his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sobs rocking his body, when another hand gently removes it, and pulls Eren into a hug.

 

 

_Eren was twenty-one when he’d gotten drunk with Levi for the first time._

It was winter break, and although Eren knew that his alcohol tolerance was extremely low, he felt safe in Levi’s apartment. 

By the time the clock ticked midnight, both of their speech had begun to slur, and Eren giggled uncharacteristically and lunged himself at Levi.

When their faces drew closer and Levi closes the gap between their lips, Eren swore the world stopped there and then, even when his head wasn’t clear.

 

 

Eren was twenty-two years old when he tells himself that the kiss certainly did not happen, and if it did, it didn’t matter, they were both drunk and he hadn’t felt fireworks anyway.

And then it was the New Year; they spent it together like always, sitting on the field, gazing up at the night sky where there would be fireworks shooting up in the sky precisely at midnight.

 

_Ten seconds._

Eren reached out to grasp Levi’s hand.

 

_Six seconds._

Levi stared back at Eren, shocked.

 

_Four seconds._

It’d felt like time had stopped.

 

_Two seconds._

“Idiot, the fireworks are starting soon.” Levi looked at the sky, resolutely looking at anywhere but Eren.

 

_One second._

Eren’s lips found his this time, but nothing had prepared him for the thousands of tiny explosions in his body as the colorful fireworks rose into the sky. This kiss was different –it didn’t happen in a drunken state; they were clear-headed and it was real.

 

“I love you,” whispered Levi as they held hands and glanced up at the majestic display in the sky.

“I love you too.” Eren heart lit up like the fireworks, bringing back memories from that day with the glorious afternoon sun.


End file.
